


Clinical Cages

by Regina_V



Series: The 100's Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Gags, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Medical, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_V/pseuds/Regina_V
Summary: Mt. Weather takes the delinquents for the sole purpose of breeding them so the next generation can withstand radiation and go to the surface.Cage chooses to breed the perky blonde.(Edited + ~400 words added to the original fill.)





	Clinical Cages

Clarke wakes up on a cold exam table in an all white room. Her head feels heavy, and focusing on anything for too long seems to make her dizzy. Clarke thinks it might be from whatever chemical cocktail was in that pink knock-out gas that was used on them. Instead, Clarke closes her eyes and takes stock of what she knows.

She and the rest of the 100 had successfully survived the attack on the dropship. Well, Clarke amends, most of them survived. She swallows hard as she remembers the kids that died, and those who were unaccounted for, like Finn and Bellamy. Then, when they exited the dropship to survey the damage, they were attacked again. Clarke remembers Anya accusing the mountain men. She thinks she remembers Octavia saying something about them too, days ago.

She tries to get up and look around, but quickly realizes she’s bound to the table, and she can’t scream for help, because she’s gagged too. She screams anyway, and she thrashes about for a couple of minuets, but when nothing happens, she calms down. Expending her energy won’t do her any good anyway.  
  
Now, she is in this room, surrounded by white walls, except for the painting hung up on her right. Her mouth is gagged so she can’t speak. Her legs are bound apart, and her hands are bound above her head. And she’s cold. Clarke looks down at her body as best she can from her now limited perspective and sees that she’s also naked. Horror fills her body.  
  
She hears the sound of a door clicking open, and soon there is a dark haired man standing above her, with a smarmy smile on his face. Clarke pulls at her restraints and tries to scream out at him, but he only seems to like that response.  
  
She hears the door click open again, and a woman wearing a labcoat appears on her other side. “Is this the specimen you’ve chosen, Cage?” she asks in a tone Clarke thinks is way too clinical for whatever the hell this is.  
  
The dark haired man walks around the table she’s on and looks her over before making his final decision. Clarke stares at him all the while, anger burning in her eyes. He only seems to smile at what he sees. “Yes,” he eventually answers the woman.  
  
Clarke tries to plead through her gag, but neither one of them seems to care about her protests. She continues to pull at her restraints, but that only seems to make Cage chuckle.  
  
“Very well,” the woman says with a decisive nod. “Let me record her vitals on the chart and prepare her for you before you begin, then I’ll leave you to it.” She records a couple of things on her clipboard, before putting on a pair of gloves and reaching for a bottle of something on the stand near Clarke’s feet. She pumps some of the liquid onto her gloved hand and moves it between her fingers. Then she walks directly between Clarke’s legs and presses the gloved hand directly against her sex, causing Clarke to squeal into the gag.

The doctor moves her hand around, inside her folds, and dipping into her pussy, and it finally dawns on Clarke what the cold liquid is. The woman is putting lubricant on her. To ‘prepare’ her for this man—this Cage. Clarke squirms and tries to move away from the doctor, but the restraints prevent any significant protest. Neither seems to pay any mind to the noise she makes through the gag either.

When the woman finishes applying the lube, she nods with satisfaction and heads to the door, all without even looking at Clarke’s face. “Please notify me or one of the assistants to attend her when you’ve finished,” she says before promptly leaving the room.  
  
The moment the door clicks, Cage begins to undress. Not fully, of course, Clarke realizes. He unbuttons his shirt, but doesn’t take it off, and he pushes his pants down, but doesn’t step out of them as he nears her body.

“If it isn’t obvious, I’m going to fuck you,” he says tauntingly as he positions himself between her legs. The table she’s on has her restrained so her ass is right at the edge of the table, for easy access, she thinks bitterly. Without anymore preamble, Cage pushes his cock into her lubricated pussy. She screams through the gag, but he doesn’t seem to care about her protests. He’s larger than Finn, so she still winces in pain at the intrusion, but the lubrication sure helps to alleviate most of the pain caused by sex without foreplay.  
  
He thrusts slowly in and out of her unwilling body as she struggles against the restraints. “Yes,” he hisses in pleasure, “I’m going to fuck your tight cunt every morning and every night until I manage to fuck a baby into your womb.”  
  
Clarke starts to cry when she hears that. The realization that there she won’t get to leave when this is over hits her and she looses hope. She stops fighting, even as he shoves his cock in and out of her pussy harder and harder with each thrust. This is something she can’t fight, she realizes. There is no escape for her here.   
  
“Your tits are fucking incredible,” he groans as he thrusts harder, causing her tits to bounce even more. He reaches forward, pushing himself deeper into her, so he can play with her nipples. “You’re fucking incredible. Our kids will be fucking incredible.”  
  
She only cries harder at that. Kids. Plural.   
  
She doesn’t know how long he fucks her. Each moment is absolute agony, and the knowledge that there is no end to the torment, even after this initial encounter, crushes her completely. Eventually, he reaches his climax and Clarke moans in despair when she feels him shoot stream after stream of cum into her. He continues to pound himself in and out of her pussy as he cums inside her unwilling body.  
  
“Your pussy has been thirsty for my cum, hasn’t it?” he taunts, misinterpreting her moan for one of any sort of enjoyment. “God, your cunt was fucking made to take my cock.”  
  
She sighs with relief when finally he slides his cum covered cock out of her body. But the relief doesn’t last long, because he pushes a cold object into her right after. “Gotta plug you up for a moment; can’t lose any of those swimmers, can we?” he explains when she groans and pulls back as much as her limited movement allows.  
  
He stares at her for a long moment before he speaks. "You look beautiful," he says, then continues. "Lying there bound to the table, tears rolling down your face, your pussy stuffed full of my seed." He smiles as he looks between her spread legs. Then he pulls his pants back up, buttons his shirt, and exits the room. Not before reminding her or their next appointment, of course. “See you tonight,” he says as he closes the door.  
  
Not long after, the doctor comes back in to adjust her posture, propping up her ass with a pillow to keep Cage’s cum from coming out too quickly, Clarke realizes bitterly. She takes out the object in Clarke’s pussy and places it back on the tray next to the lubricant. The doctor then cleans the rest of her up and removes her gag. Her restraints are not removed, so she has to feed Clarke her food.

Clarke has so many things she wants to say or ask, but she doesn’t know how, so she remains silent. Maybe, she finds herself thinking, if she’s good, they’ll let her go when she gives Cage the kids he seems to want. When she’s finished eating, the gag goes back in and Clarke is left alone for hours with nothing to do but stare at the painting on the wall as she remembers the invasion of her body and think about the next time it’ll occur.  
  
When the doctor comes back hours later, Clarke has cried all the tears she has in her body. She watches with trembling lips as the doctor puts on another glove and reaches for the lube. The doctor then glances at her body and sees the cum still slowly dripping out of her body and, Clarke imagines, pooling on the floor.  
  
“That should be sufficient lubricant, don't you think?” she remarks with a sadistic smile, before taking the glove off again with a loud snap, just as Cage walks back in.


End file.
